This invention relates to an apparatus for wrapping cigarette packs in an outer blank of cellophane or polyethylene. As the pack is inserted into a radial turret pocket the blank is folded around it in a U-shape with laterally projecting end and side flaps. The side flaps are successively folded against the pack and sealed together in an overlapping manner to form a tubular casing.
Tubular casings of this kind are frequently formed in packaging as an intermediate fold configuration for a blank. The blank is held in readiness in a preferably vertical plane, through which the pack is conveyed, the blank being folded in the form of a U-shape around the pack in conjunction with a turret pocket, a mouthpiece or the like. In this condition the tubular casing flaps initially project rearwardly over the pack. The blank is so dimensioned that laterally projecting end flaps are also formed. As the packaging operation continues, the tubular casing flaps are first folded against the pack and sealed together in the region of their overlap. The laterally projecting end flaps are then folded against the ends of the pack and sealed.
It is already known so to construct the pockets of a turret or the like that folding cams forming the lateral boundaries of the pocket fold the projecting end flaps of the blank against the pack when the latter is inserted into the pocket.